


For The First Time

by word_processing



Series: Burying a Lover [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Like all fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/word_processing/pseuds/word_processing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Burying a Lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamikitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamikitsune/gifts).



> Sorry this took me so long.
> 
> Unbeta and written when I should have been doing math homework. So IDEK.

Q had been there for Bond through everything since they met. Sappy I know. True nonetheless. James went on mission after mission for a while after M. Bar after bar. Female bed partner after another. Q took leave.

James came home one night, mission with less drinks, fewer bruises, and no lovers. It was similar to when they first met. The agent slid into bed, arms wrapping around a sleeping Q and buried his nose in the man's hair.

"James?"

"'Ello love."

"You're home." Q almost felt like crying, part from James being home and with him, part from James being home only to have him leave again. 

"Yeah." James grinned behind Q, familiar scents and feels making him feel whole again.

"For how long?"

"Coupla months."

"What?" Q blinked over his shoulder at the agent. 

"Told M I was taking off for a bit."

Q grinned, turning his face into the sheets. James squeezed him. "Q...Alex, I wanted to apologize."

"There's no need."

"Yes there is."

They fell silent for a moment, James took something out of his pocket. He set the small velvet box in front of Q's face on the mattress. 

"James?"

"Open it."

James buried his face between Q's shoulder and waited. There was a grasp and nothing and James feels like he's dying until Q turns over in his arms and kisses him. There's a soft 'yes' before the tech is pulling their clothes off.

James' prep is quick and skilled, and he when he takes Q it's so heartbreakingly gently. James muttering 'beautiful' and 'love you'. He's missed this, Q.

James is close already and when he looks at Q he's crying, silent. James stills. "Alex? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No no, don't stop, please. I just- I missed you." 

James laughed and kissed Q until he came, and he's beautiful when he arches and screams.

***

James fiddles with the ring on Q's finger, they're laying pressed against each other, tangled in the sheets. "So you'll marry me?"

"Yes of course." Q laughs a little and kisses him again.


End file.
